thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arrow On The Doorpost
Arrow On The Doorpost (titulado La flecha en el marco de la puerta en Latinoamérica'Fuente:' Fox Play y Una flecha en el marco de la puerta en España'Fuente:' FoxTv España) es el décimo tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el trigésimo segundo episodio producido en general. Fue escrito por Ryan C. Coleman y dirigido por David Boyd. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 10 de marzo de 2013, en Latinoamérica el 12 de marzo de 2013 y en España el 11 de marzo de 2013. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 11,46 de espectadores'Fuente:' Tv By The Numbers.com. Sinopsis En un esfuerzo por evitar más muertes, Rick y El Gobernador se reúnen para acordar un tratado de paz.Traducido de la Web Oficial de la AMC Resumen llegan a una antigua granja, baja de la camioneta de Shane y le da indicaciones a Hershel de que espere. El junto a empiezan a adentrarse por el lugar y encuentran el cuerpo de un caminante asesinado por un golpe en el cráneo, Rick le dice a Daryl que espere y entra a un viejo granero, el policía pone a su Colt Phyton a punto y se adentra en el lugar, minutos después, el Gobernador se presenta a Rick y con una sonrisa levanta la manos en señal de que va en son de paz; al bajar las manos, Philip susurra que tenían mucho de que hablar. Rick le recuerda al Gobernador el ataque a la prisión diciendo que dejo las cosas muy claras, Philip le contesta que estaba intentando dejarlas claras, que pudo haberlos matado a todos, pero no lo hizo y que sin embargo ambos estaban frente a frente. Philip acerca su mano a su arma haciendo que Rick le apunte, el hombre dice que iba a retirarla para probar que quería negociar de buena fe y quería que Rick hiciese lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, observa la escena desde la ventana. Rick enfunda su arma y no se saca el cinturón, el Gobernador se sienta y le ofrece lo mismo a Rick, el cual lo mira desconfiado, el Gobernador acerca lentamente su mano a un Glock 17 escondida de su lado en la mesa. right|200px|Daryl apuntándole a la camioneta de Woodbury. Daryl sale afuera y le da aviso a de que y el Gobernador están adentro, sentados en una mesa, además el cazador se percata de que no vio ningún vehículo, cosa que era extraña y le ordeno a Hershel mantener la camioneta encendida. Tras esto, la camioneta blanca de Woodbury llega a toda velocidad al lugar, Daryl los apunta con su ballesta y de ahí descienden Andrea, Martinez y Milton, Daryl le dice a Andrea que su novio estaba adentro, Andrea se sorprende y entra al lugar, Philip menciona que Rick no es muy hablador, Andrea dice que deben parar de matarse entre si y guardar balas para la verdadera amenaza, Rick le dice al Gobernador que sabe todo sobre el, su cuarto secreto, las luchas y lo que le hizo a . Philip dice que el también sabe todo sobre el y que no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería salir adelante. left|200px|Martinez y Milton charlando con Daryl y Hershel. y vigilan a Martinez y Milton afuera, el anciano menciona que debería entrar a ver que sucedía, pero es detenido por Milton, el cual le dice que el Gobernador prefería hablar en privado con Rick, Daryl le pregunta a Milton su nombre y tras obtener respuesta se burla del Gobernador diciendo que había traído a su mayordomo, Milton le dice que es su consejero y de lo que se encarga. Martinez mira a Daryl con una sonrisa y le dice que si iban a estar apuntándose todo el día ahí, que por lo menos cerrara la boca, Daryl se acerca de forma intimidarte sin hacer efecto a Martinez, pero Hershel lo calma diciendo que si todo salia mal, estarían sobre la garganta muy pronto. En la prisión, esta a cargo preparando las armas y dice que deben esconder munición en ciertos lugres por si alguien queda atrapado. por su parte cree que deberían ir y asesinar al Gobernador, Michonne le recuerda a Merle que les prometieron a Rick y Daryl mantenerse tranquilo, el ex hombre del Gobernador dice que quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras su hermano esta afuera no es su estilo, Glenn le da a entender que muchas cosas pueden salir mal, Merle responde que lo harán y interviene diciendo que Rick se puede cuidar solo, Merle le responde fríamente que su padre podría morir muy pronto, Maggie lo reprende y Glenn dice que lo que Merle piensa no es correcto, que podría poner a todos en fuego cruzado y que esa era su decisión final. right|200px|Andrea tratando de mediar la reunión entre Rick y Philip. Nuevamente en la granja, Andrea intenta mediar la charla de y Philip, pero ninguno le hace caso. Rick toma un mapa y lo arroja a la mesa diciendo que la prisión se queda con la zona este y Woodbury con la zona oeste, nadie debía cruzar ni negociar. Andrea esta a favor de esa idea, pero no el Gobernador, quien se burla de la propuesta y le ordena al policía rendirse de una vez por todas. Andrea trata nuevamente de calmar a los hombres, pero únicamente logra que la expulsen de la reunión. Rick desafía la capacidad de liderazgo del Gobernador comparándolo con el típico borracho de pueblo que causa estragos sin saber lo que hace, y entonces el Gobernador le pregunta si tenía la costumbre de no entender las cosas, trayendo a colación la ambigüedad sobre la paternidad de Judith, y acusando al policía de ser incapaz de ver la realidad. left|200px|Martinez, Andrea y Daryl decidiendo cómo acabar con los caminantes. Afuera, Milton dibuja algunos garabatos en un cuaderno y explica que se encontraba realizando un registro de los eventos post-apocalípticos. Una pequeña horda de se aproxima al lugar, y entonces Andrea, Daryl y Martinez toman turnos para acabar con las criaturas, y alardean de sus habilidades de combate. Tras eliminar la amenaza, Daryl y Martinez comparten los cigarrillos de uno de los caminantes. Martinez llama a la reunión del Gobernador "un chiste" y afirma que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo. Milton y Hershel también comparten una amena plática y el científico aprovecha para preguntarle al anciano cómo logró detener la infección amputando su pierna. right|200px|Rick y el Gobernador durante la reunión. El Gobernador le confiesa a Rick que no podía dejar impune al grupo de la prisión puesto que eso lo haría parecer débil y el policía le contesta que eso no era problema suyo. El Gobernador entonces comparte con Rick la historia del día que su esposa falleció en un accidente de tránsito y poco a poco comienza a poner visiblemente nervioso al hombre. En la prisión, guarda algunas armas en una bolsa y anuncia su plan de ir a matar al Gobernador, pero su idea sólo provoca que se inicie una pelea entre él y Glenn. salta sobre Merle para defender a su amado y Michonne también intenta intervenir, hasta que finalmente la pelea termina cuando realiza un disparo al aire y restaura la calma. Andrea le pregunta a que fue lo que el Gobernador le hizo a Maggie, y tras enterarse de lo sucedido decide que no podía regresar a Woodbury. Hershel está de acuerdo con ella en que pertenecía a la prisión pero le asegura que si regresaba con ellos en ese momento, sería el fin para todos. En la reunión, Philip le dice a Rick que entre el tamaño de su ejército y la preparación para el combate que posee el grupo de Rick, la lucha entre Woodbury y la prisión se prolongará hasta que sólo quede un último hombre en pie. Finalmente el Gobernador realiza una tentadora oferta para poner fin a todos los conflictos: Michonne a cambio de dejar en paz al grupo de la prisión. Rick se sorprende por la propuesta. left|200px|Maggie y Glenn reconciliándose. Merle continúa insistiendo en su plan para asesinar al líder de Woodbury y trata de reclutar a Michonne, quien a pesar de escuchar la propuesta y considerarla sensata, decide rechazarla. En la pasarela de la prisión, se reúne con mientras éste vigilaba el perímetro y entonces el muchacho aprovecha para disculparse con ella por la manera en la que se había comportado anteriormente. Los dos se reconcilian y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que se sienten incómodos por la presencia de los caminantes y deciden adentrarse en una habitación cercana, donde proceden a tener relaciones sexuales. right|200px|Rick cuestionando la palabra del Gobernador. En la granja, Rick le pregunta al Gobernador porqué debería gastar su tiempo en una vendetta personal y se pregunta si inclusive podía confiar en la palabra del hombre. El Gobernador le da dos días para decidir lo que haría y sale afuera. Acompañado por Milton y Martinez, el Gobernador sube a su camión y luego Andrea se une a ellos. Tras regresar a Woodbury, el Gobernador le da expresas órdenes a sus súbditos de matar a cualquiera que se acerque al pueblo, a excepción de Michonne, y entonces Milton le pregunta que había pasado del trato que hizo con Rick. Philip le contesta que tarde o temprano debería eliminarlos de todas formas, ya que sería imposible convivir lado a lado. El grupo de Rick regresa a la prisión, y entonces el policía le informa a sus compañeros que el Gobernador los quería a todos muertos y les dice que inevitablemente irían a la guerra. left|200px|Hershel sin saber que contestarle a Rick. sale al patio exterior y en privado le comunica a la oferta que le hizo el Gobernador de entregar a Michonne, y le explica que debió mentirle a los demás para que estuvieran completamente asustados y no dudaran en aceptar la propuesta. Hershel le responde al policía que la mujer se ganó su lugar entre ellos y entonces Rick le pregunta si estaba dispuesto a intercambiar la vida de alguna de sus hijas por la de Michonne. Hershel no sabe que contestar y entonces un confundido Rick le pide que lo ayude a decidir lo que deberían hacer.}} Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Dallas Roberts como Milton *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Martinez *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Eventos Importantes * y El Gobernador se ven cara a cara por primera vez. *Se ve por primera vez a dos personas de los bandos trabajando juntos. *Hershel le cuenta a Andrea que Philip trato de violar a Maggie. *Milton consigue mas información sobre los caminantes gracias a Hershel. *El Gobernador le pide a Rick a Michonne, y que de esa forma los dejaria en paz, aunque solo es parte del plan para liquidar al grupo. *Rick charla con Hershel sobre atacar o no a Woodbury Música Utilizada *'Fink' - Warm Shadow (La canción se escuchó mientras los dos bandos se dirigían hasta su lugar de supervivencia) Título *El título original de este episodio "Pale Horse" hacía referencia al caballo del cuarto y último jinete del apocalípsis, la Muerte. *El título posiblemente hace referencia a la primera estrofa de la canción Blind Willie Mctell de Bob Dylan, que reza "Seen the arrow on the doorpost, Saying 'This land is condemned All the way from New Orleans To Jerusalem.'" (vi la flecha en el dintel de la puerta, decía: "Esta tierra está condenada, todo el camino desde Nueva Orleans hasta Jerusalén."). *La flecha en el marco de la puerta normalmente simboliza una amenaza respecto a un ataque próximo a realizarse. *El título hace referencia a las advertencias que realiza el Gobernador respecto al futuro que podría esperarle a todos si la guerra entre Woodbury y la prisión seguía adelante. Notas *Originalmente este episodio llevaba por título "Pale Horse" aunque luego fue cambiado por Arrow On The Doorpost.Fuente: Tweet de Glen Mazzara *Este episodio revela que el apellido del Gobernador es Blake, tal y como se menciona en la novela The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. *En este episodio se revela que Martinez perdio a su familia a causa de los caminantes. *En este episodio Rick y El Gobernador se conocen en persona por primera vez. *En este capítulo Daryl cambia su original ballesta Horton Scout hd 125 Crossbow por una Stryker Strykezone 380 que fué tomada por Michonne del arsenal de Morgan en Clear. Curiosidades thumb|220px *En las imágenes promocionales se puede observar a Daryl con un caballo blanco, al parecer la escena fue eliminada. **La escena mostraba a un "jinete sin cabeza" junto al caballo haciendo referencia al anterior titulo, "Pale Horse". *A pesar de tener una sola pierna, Hershel conduce un coche en este episodio. Supuestamente debería ser automático (sin embrague), de lo contrario sería un grave error de los guionistas, ya que con un solo pie no podría manejar tres pedales. *Durante la reunión de Rick y El Gobernador, se puede apreciar un cartel en el que pone "Seed", haciendo referencia al primer capítulo de esta temporada. Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció Arrow On The Doorpost? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales Twd57 daryl window.jpeg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_008.jpg TWD2_ArrowOnTheDoorpost.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0037.jpg Twd3_595_slogo.jpeg TWD GP 313 1009 0189.jpg Gobernador_Ep.13.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Série-vs-HQ.jpg TWD-Episode-313-Main-590.jpg Rick_ArrowOnTheDoorpost.jpg Tapatalk_1362692748332.jpg Tapatalk_1362692742979.jpg Walking-Dead-313-bts-b.jpg TWD_GP_313_1009_0233.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0234.jpg 2.jpg Dead3-x-large.jpg Tapatalk_1362692738132.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_013.jpg TWD GP 313 1010 0295.jpg Arrow-on-the-doorpost-002_a.jpg Wdwalkersarrow.jpg Tapatalk_1362773632143.jpg Daryl_Arrow.jpg Twd56.jpeg TWD GP 313 1012 0076.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_023.jpg 3x13.1.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_024.jpg Referencias Enlaces Externos *''Imágenes cortesía de AMC'' en:Arrow on the Doorpost Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 3